Present telecommunications systems involve interfacing applications processors (APs) to host telephone equipment such as, for example, central office telephone equipment or private business exchange (PBX) equipment. In many cases, an analog trunk is the means by which such an interface is effected and, as a result, it is important to assure that the trunk is functioning properly, from a signaling as well as from an audio standpoint. In general, even when a trunk is functioning properly there are two sources of error which can affect the interface between the AP and, for example, the PBX. One source of error is a failure in the trunk interface between the trunk and the AP and the second source of error is a failure in the AP itself.
As one can readily appreciate, there is a need in the art for method and apparatus for sectionalizing a trouble to either the host telephone equipment, including the trunk, to the trunk interface between the trunk, or to the AP. In addition, if the trouble has been sectionalized to the trunk interface, there is a need in the art for method and apparatus for determining the specific portion of the trunk interface that is causing the trouble, i.e., for diagnosing the cause of the trouble.